


Chiaki, in the process of writing manga,

by Yosu



Series: Writtings that are good [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Manga Writing, One-Sided Attraction, chiaki is high but not really bc i find it funny, word count: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Chiaki works on his manga and Yuu helps him.Is this a drabble? mayb





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i watched alot of dunkey writing this and  
> "hello welcome to papa johns!!"  
> "IM A BEAVER"  
> *phone call ends*  
> classic

"This scene makes  _no sense,_ Yoshino-san." Yuu chastises. "You really suck at writing comedy, you know that?"  
  
Chiaki shakes his head, clearly dazed. " _You're_ bad at writing comedy." The author says in the most insulting way.

And so Yuu groans. "I guess that's right." Yuu agrees, somewhat annoyed. "But it doesn't make a lick of sense."  
  
And Chiaki shrugs. Yuu finds that dorky but cute. "I've had this idea in the past -- and I've shown it to Hatori-san. He liked it."  
  
_You could kill a child and Hatori would like it. Because you did it._ And Yuu groans. _Good god._


	2. Chiaki in the process of smoking weed,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha apple fuck you

"You shouldn't smoke that, y'know." Yuu chastises Chiaki -- smoking something that most certainly wasn't tobacco.

"Shut up." Chiaki barks back, his eyes glazed red. "It's not like _your_ stressed out a dumb manga."

Yuu shrugs. He's never written a manga, so he doesn't exactly know the struggle. However, dealing with a character like Chiaki certainly is aggravating. "What are you even smoking, Yoshino?"

Chiaki snickered a lil _too_ childlike. "Heh, like _you'd_ know?" Chiaki said in a questioning tone.

Yuu looks at Chiaki strangely. _What in the hell is he saying?_

"What? Why are you asking a question?"

Chiaki's weird.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you yuu


End file.
